


Time Stands Still

by mmmdraco



Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Sweet Valley High, any, time stands still</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Stands Still

All Jessica remembers now is that after whatever happened, she was furious with Lila and that feeling had lingered for months. It couldn't have been about a boy because no boy is special enough to actually get in the way of something like their friendship. When Lila says hello, Jessica puts it all behind her and links their arms as she smiles, informing the other woman that she will be borrowing the espadrilles that Lila is wearing as though nothing has changed.


End file.
